The present invention relates to fixing devices and, more particularly, to a fixing device used for mounting a storage device.
Storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), which are auxiliary memory device for computers, reproduce information stored in a magnetic disk or record new information on the magnetic disk by way of a magnetic head. A rotating speed of the hard disk requires to be higher and higher. However, when the hard disk drive is fixed on a support bracket without any buffer for protection or is assembled in an improper way, the hard disk drive is prone to generate vibration once the hard disk drive works. If the hard disk drive vibrates for a long time, the magnetic head of the hard disk drive may be damaged or a magnetic track of the magnetic disk may be scraped. As a result, information stored in the hard disk drive may be lost. Additionally, a noise generated by the hard disk drive would disturb a user at night.